


Caught Up In Christmas Lights

by onebreathyboi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal? Sex, Connor Has A Small Dick, M/M, SARAH I MADE THIS FOR YOU!! LOVE YOU BOO!!!, i needed christmas, im sorry sumo i forgot to write you in, its very prominent that connor is an andriod, this is based off a fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebreathyboi/pseuds/onebreathyboi
Summary: Connor is helping his bear daddy boyfriend hang up christmas lights and finds himself stuck.





	Caught Up In Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of this

Connor, bless his gay old thirium pump, was having a hard time understanding the point of these cursed objects. 

He was helping Hank string up the lights on the house, remembering Hank saying something in a exhausted stupor, something along the lines of, “It’s fuckin’ Christmas and we don’t have any goddamn decorations.” So the obvious response for Connor was to spend hours researching topics like ‘ _christmas decorations_ ’ and his personal favourite, ‘ _christmas for old drunk people_ ’. 

But now that he was here, in the moment, he could not really understand these lights. They are beautiful, his optical sensors blurring his vision a little whenever he looks at them long enough, and he really has to admit, ‘ _this is what glaucoma feels like!_ ’ 

He told that to Hank and promptly got his ass smacked. 

But no, he does actually find them aesthetically pleasing. Even after the revolution, he cannot help but scan things to see their internal working, and the simplicity yet functionality of the tiny lightbulb amazes his, as Hank claims, ‘ _8 tiny processors_ ’. Connor tried to explain he has hundreds, but it seemed a lost cause. 

So here he is, an independent Android who can easily kill a man, who’s tangled up hilariously in the Christmas lights that he can’t seem to get out of. The only explanation he can give is that, well, “ _Hank they got confusing_!” Hank just laughs a deep sound and looks at his confused twink Android boyfriend, before taking photos and not helping him out. 

“Hank, what is this?”

“It’s a good fuckin’ time, Connor.” 

The implications of those words can be construed as sexual and nonsexual, and Connor is once again confused. So much for a god fearing killer robot. 

“Hank, please help me out!” His goofy ass voice is pleading with the man who raws his exhaust pipe, but said rawer of synthetic asses just continues laughing. 

“Connor, baby, come back inside.” And Connor doesn’t argue, too fucked up with stupid Christmas lights to properly rebel, but by Robo Jesus (sorry for bringing you into this, Markus) will his get his revenge when he’s out. He follows with his head down, cheeks flushed blue in embarrassment as Hank laughs the whole way. 

Hanks slaps his ass on the way inside, but Connor doesn’t comment, just scuttles in there faster. 

While Hank is helping Connor out, Connor finds his chance to strike. “You know, I was just trying to help out a _senior_ citizen.” There’s a drawl to his voice, synthetic sarcasm, and it makes Hank sputter backwards. 

“I’m not a senior! New technology says our minimum life expectancy is over 120! I’m not even middle aged yet!” Oh Connor finds it hilarious at Hanks obvious denial of his age. ‘ _Time to face the facts, you stupid bear daddy, you’re old._ ’ Now Connor doesn’t say this aloud, but it makes him laugh none the less. 

“Okay, old man!” And Connor is laughing even harder now, face blue with amusement, fladr breath staggered from all the laughing he’s doing. 

“Oh, sweet baby boy, you’re playing dirty!” Hank tackles him on the couch and goes to tickle him, when his hips crack and Connor loses it with laughter. 

Hank goes completely still before cracking a smile and joining in on the laughing, bending down and making his knees crack so Connor laughs even more. 

Connor is positively rolling on the floor he’s laughing so hard, gasping for artificial breath, when Hank once again climbs on top of him to tickle him. His hands go for under his light covered sweater, and runs his fingers up and down his sides where he knows Connor turned up his sensors the highest. 

Connor is screaming laughing, eyes tearing up with artificial tears, squirming to get away from Hanks rough hands. Slowly Hank stops his assault, leaving Connor breathless (like he needs breath?) before gazing at his soft face. Hank has Connors hands pinned, but he doesn’t make a move, seeing as Connor is trying to get his systems together, and robo-consent is still important. 

Soon enough, his LED is blue again, and he meets Hanks gaze. 

“Well this old man has certainly got you pinned, correct, sweet boy?” Hank _knows_ Connor could very easily overthrow him, seeing as Hank has seen him pick up and chuck men twice his size but Connor doesn’t mention it. Instead he looks away, bashful and still bluefaced, before nodding his head.

Hank doesn’t like unclear consent, but it’s obvious that Connor has activated his subspace download, consciously or not. Man, Hank is really going to have to catch up on all the new sex programs these days. 

But currently he has a blushing twink Android whom he loves dearly in his arms, and that kind of research can wait. Hank hops off of Connor, thankfully without cracking anything, before gently guiding him up onto his feet. He discards the rest of the tangled sweater on the floor in order to make the undressing ordeal later a little bit easier. 

He gets this glassy look in his eyes, like his coding for realistic eyes gets temporarily replaced with anime eyes. Once again, Hank will have to look into it. 

But for right now, he leads Connor to their shared room, which is also covered in decorations and lights, the atmosphere too soft for what might happen. 

Hank puts Connor on the bed and goes to strip Connor and himself, before pushing Connor up near the headboard. Connor sticks his hands out to be tied up, and Hank wonders if he’s got files currently being opened and used in order to do this from memory, or if he’s actually doing it in the moment. Hank would ask but he doesn’t wanna draw his sweet boy out of his artificial subspace. 

“How’s my boy, huh?” Hank whispers, deciding tonight will be soft like the lights, soft like Connors skin, soft soft soft. He doesn’t know why he isn’t going full daddy dom like most times, but he isn’t exactly going to force himself into a headspace he didn’t naturally fall into. Something must be keeping him from his. Maybe it’s because he’s about to make love instead of fuck. 

They’re both naked, Hanks larger frame towering over the textbook definition of a twink frame, and he couldn’t be happier. His shadow engulfs Connor much like his shirts do, and it makes him truly love the deviant even more. 

“Hankie, S-sir, please,” Connor stutters out, squirming under Hanks gaze, unable to move his hands from the headboard. “Baby, no, not tonight,” and Connor looks so confused, like he’d down something wrong, but Hank is quick to assure him he’s alright. “I just wanna make love tonight, that’s all. Will you do that for me sweet boy?” Connor nods frantically before relaxing his fake muscles into the sheets. 

A whispered, “Good boy,” and Connor is bucking his hips up into the air. Hank reaches for some lube in the bedside, Android safe and not water based, as water in his modified exhaust pipe could be dangerous. He opens the bottle and watches Connor like a hawk, moving under Hanks gentle but stern gaze. 

He pours some on his fingers before closing it and tossing it in the unmade sheets. He reaches down and rubs some over Connors rubber hole, before poking into the soft elastic with one finger. It doesn’t take Hank long to find his artificial prostate, but instead of a bundle of nerves, it’s a sensitive bunch of wires and ports that have been lightly covered with a rubber modification. 

In short terms, he got a flesh light installed. 

Connor moans softly, wiggling onto Hanks finger to get him to move. Hank languidly moves the one back and forth before adding another one. He starts scissoring and Connor starts to moan louder, LED spinning yellow and blue, sensation latching onto his sensors. 

Hank smiles down and him, his wonderful baby, before adding the third finger. Connor clenches up now, warning signs flashing in his eyes, before he cums artificial and useless semen. Hank keeps going, scissoring his fingers again until Connor says stop. 

He pulls out of Connor, dick still hard, before jerking off over his hole, and cumming all over his hole and small dick. 

Small because Connor liked that, of course. 

He leaves for a little to get a towel and some tablets with computers in them to turn off pain receptors in Androids. 

Connor looks up blearily as Hank cleans them both up as he starts to slowly file away the subspace coding. Hank recognises his return to full consciousness, and throws the rag somewhere for them to deal with later. He hands Connor the tablet to plug into the back of his mouth before snuggling behind him. 

“Truly a white Christmas,” Connor snickers as Hank laughs behind him. Oh he is so screwed for this little Android.


End file.
